staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 6.55 Nic wielkiego - film USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Za bramą wielkiej ciszy - Jerzego Waldorffa opowieści o Powązkach 8.50 Mały książę - film USA 10.20 Młodzieżowe studio poetyckie - film USA 12.25 Za bramą wielkiej ciszy - Jerzego Waldorffa opowieści o Powązkach 12.30 Uparcie obecni... - pr. red. katolickiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Za bramą wielkiej ciszy - Jerzego Waldorffa opowieści o Powązkach 13.15 Kiedy życie odchodzi - film anim. 13.25 Andy (1/3) - film dok. 14.15 Za bramą wielkiej ciszy - Jerzego Waldorffa opowieści o Powązkach 14.25 Przyjaciele 15.05 Za bramą wielkiej ciszy - Jerzego Waldorffa opowieści o Powązkach 15.15 Druga miłość - film USA 16.45 Za bramą wielkiej ciszy - Jerzego Waldorffa opowieści o Powązkach 16.50 Mój ślad 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Corrina, Corrina - film 19.05 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki cudaki - blok filmów animowanych i przyrodniczych dla najmłodszych 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.54 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Trzy życzenia - film fab. USA 21.55 Andrea Bocelli i jego goście (powt.) 22.45 Gorąco polecam: Farinelli ostatni kastrat - film fab. belgijskiej 0.35 Umrzyj dla mnie - film sens. 2.10 Moj ślad (powt.) 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.10 Luigi Cherubini - requiem c-moll - koncert, wyk. chór orkiestra Gran Teatro La Fenice w Wenecji 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Zatrzymane w kamieniu - opowieść o Cmentarzu Łyczakowskim - film dokumentalny 09.30 Cygańskie Zaduszki - film dokumentalny Wandy Rollny 10.00 Zakochany pingwin - film animowany, USA 1995, reż. Don Bluth/Gary Goldman (71 min) 11.10 Pławikoniki australijskie - mistrzowie kamuflażu - film dokumentalny, Australia 1997 11.40 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Pamięć - program prof. Jana Miodka 11.55 Dozwolone od lat 40 - program muzyczny 12.45 Mogambo - melodramat, USA 1953, reż. John Ford, wyk. Clark Gable, Ava Gardner, Grace Kelly, Donald Sinden (112 min) 14.40 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (173): Powrót Barbary - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) 15.30 Goście specjalni V Festiwalu Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo '99 16.15 Szansa na sukces: Czesław Niemen - program muzyczny 17.10 Dziedzictwo Diany - synowie - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Skok - film sensacyjny, Polska 1999, reż. Piotr Starzak, wyk. Jakub Snochowski, Andrzej Andrzejewski, Ewa Gorzelak, Dominika Figurska (53 min) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Dwójkomania 21.30 Oszołomienie - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Maria Pakulnis, Władysław Kowalski, Marzena Trybała, Maria Chwalibóg (97 min) 23.05 Specnaz (1): Kremlowscy zabójcy na zlecenie - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 23.55 Studio sport: Przed Ligą Mistrzów 00.45 Widmo - malarski żywot Ludwika de Laveaux - film dokumentalny Teresy de Laveaux 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 09.00 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 09.15 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.20 (WP) Hans Christian Andersen i śmierć - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 11.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (1) 12.30 (WP) Cmentarz Perre Lachaise - reportaż 13.20 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 14.35 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Spotkanie w pracowni - film dokumentalny 16.30 Wspomnienia... 17.00 Śpieszmy się kochać ludzi... 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Co się pisze - przegląd prasy 19.00 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czterech i dwóch kółkach - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Doktor Kildare (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.50 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - symfonia nr.3 - koncert TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Nowina 08.05 Stachury miasto przeklęte - film dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 09.15 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.20 (WP) Hans Christian Andersen i śmierć - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 11.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (1) 12.30 (WP) Cmentarz Perre Lachaise - reportaż 13.20 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 14.35 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Tabor 15.45 Mroczny świat Andrzeja - film dokumentalny 16.20 Album lubelski 16.45 Czysty jak źródło w górach - film dokumentalny 17.10 Nuta człowiecza - film dokumentalny 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.00 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Spotkanie z dokumentem 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Doktor Kildare (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.50 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - symfonia nr.3 - koncert 23.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (46) - ser. 7.30 Godzilla (27) - ser. 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (124) - ser. 8.30 Tarzan (42) - serial przygodowy. 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (26) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (9) - serial prod. USA 10.30 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - serial prod. USA 11.30 Osiem sekund - film prod. USA, 13.20 Klątwa Smoka: Historia Bruce Lee - film prod. USA 15.00 Godzilla (28) - ser. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość (110) - telenowela 16.50 Niedźwiadek Ours - film franc. 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Paloma (37) - telenowela 19.45 Prognoza Pogody 19.50 Real TV 20.00 Uwierz w ducha - film USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.15 Ally McBeal (42) - ser. 23.10 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.15 Śmierć za nic - film prod. USA 0.55 Miodowe lata (35): Na ryby - polski serial komediowy 1.30 Super Express TV 1.45 Muzyka na BIS TVN 6.45 Pod napięciem - talk-show 7.15 Księżniczka Sissi 18 - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.45 Świat Bobbyego 46 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Walter Melon - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Space Strikers 2 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Rosalinda 62 - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Maria de Nadie 139 - telenowela. Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka - serial obyczajowy, Meskyk 11.30 Lot 001 - serial komediowy. Polska 12.00 Cristina 89 - serial obyczajowy. Meksyk 12.55 Ci wspaniali mężczyźni w swych latających maszynach - film przygodowy. Wielka Brytania 15.15 Tańczący z wilkami 2 - western USA 16,45 Pełna chata 44 - serial komediowy USA 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Rosalinda 63 - serial obyczajowy, Mebyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina 90 - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy (36) - teleturniej 21.00 Mściciel (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Ostatni Cesarz - film historyczno-kostiumowy, Włochy 0.55 Dom zagubionych dusz -film obyczajowy USA 2.45 Granie na zawolanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (45) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (46) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary (8) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Andrea Barzini, wyk. Morena Rurichi, Ottavia Piccolo 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (45) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (6) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (46) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (46) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (7) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Rodzina Chiary (9) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Andrea Barzini, wyk. Morena Rurichi, Ottavia Piccolo 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (46) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (46) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Strażnik czasu (Timecop) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Mia Sara, Ron Silver (98 min) 21.45 Dziecko Sary (Sarah's Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Ron Beckstrom, wyk. Mary Williams, Michael Berger, Ruth Hate, Bruce Chamberlain (90 min) 23.25 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (10) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. James Sikking, Joe Spano, Barbara Bossan 00.20 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Alfabet Gwiazd - Słoneczny zegar - film fab. 7.50 7 dni świat 8.15 Czasy - katolicki mag. informacyjny 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Klan 256 - serial 9.10 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99 9.50 Cmentarz znaczy pamięć - reportaż 10.15 Wspomnicń czar Pod twoją obronę; 1933 - film fab. 11.25 Chopin jakiego nie znamy - George Sand 11.55 ... ale muzyka gra - reportaż 12.30 Wiejskie cmentarze - reportaż 12.50 Refleksja z ks. M. Maliliskim I - Przemijanie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Posłuchajcie jak gra staw ... - program dla dzieci 13.40 Teatr familijny - Biały Łabędż 14.35 Jerzy Stempowski - film dok. 15.20 Dzieje mistrza Twardowskiego - film fab. prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Epitafia polskie - widowisko teatralne 18.10 Miłość nie jedno ma imię: Oktawia Żeromska - reportaż 18.40 Refleksja z ks. M. Malińskim II - Cierpienie 18.50 Klan 256 - serial 19.15 Dobranocka - Bajka o bajkach - Dziewczynka z zapałkami - serial anim, 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.52 Sport 19.55 Refleksja z ks. M. Malińskim: cz. II - Śmierć 20.00 Polonica - Smuga cienia - film fab. 21.40 XXVI Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję - Koncert bardów 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Muzyka mistyczna - Siedem medytacji 23.40 Pejzaże Władyslawa Hasiora - film dok. 0.35 Zaproszenie; Mazury nieznane - program krajoznawczy 0.55 Klan: 256- serial 1.20 Bajka o bajkach 2 - Dziewczynka z zapałkami - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.54 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Polonica - Smuga cienia - film fab. 3.40 XXVI Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję - Koncert bardów 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Prognoza pogody 5.10 Muzyka mistyczna - Siedem medytacji 5.40 Cmentarz znaczy pamięć - reportaż 6.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6,00 Teledyski 6.10 Perła - telenowela 6.55 Sunset Beach - serial USA 7.40 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 8.30 Piękny i bestia - talk-show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 9.20 Zanim nastal czas - film animowany USA (1988) 12.15 Awantura o dziecko - komedia USA 13.55 Człowiek bez kraju - film przygodowy USA 15,15 Pojedynek - western USA 17.00 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy- komedia USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji. 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Strażnik czasu - fantastyczno-naukowy USA 21.45 Szczęki 4 - thriller USA 23.25 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny 0.45 Strażnik czasu - fantastyczno-naukowy USA 2,25 Człowiek bez kraju - film przygodowy USA 3.40 Szczęki 4 - thriller USA Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.30 Zbuntowana - telenowela 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 20.00 Top Shop 20.55 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin 21.50 Werdykt - program Tomasza Tomaszewskiego 22.20 Top Shop Nasza TV Bryza 06.15 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.20 Koncert życzeń 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Akademia Aikido - program sportowy 17.00 Magazyn sportowy 17.20 Zwykłe sprawy - program publicystyczny 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Sport - flesz 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Strażnik czasu (Timecop) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Mia Sara, Ron Silver (98 min) 21.45 Dziecko Sary (Sarah's Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Ron Beckstrom, wyk. Mary Williams, Michael Berger, Ruth Hate, Bruce Chamberlain (90 min) 23.25 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 00.20 Aktualności 00.35 Prognoza pogody 00.40 Sport - flesz 00.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.20 Akademia Aikido - program sportowy 01.35 Program na wtorek 01.40 Teleinformator Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Zakochany złodziej (Stateline Motel) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/USA 1975, reż. Maurizio Lucidi, wyk. Ursula Andress, Barbara Bach, Howard Ross, Fabio Testi (86 min) 10.35 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.25 Dzień Tryfidów (The Day of the Triffids) - film SF, W. Bryt. 1962, reż. Istvan Szekely, wyk. Howard Keel, Nicole Maurey, Janette Scott, Kieron Moore (93 min) 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Entliczek Pentliczek (Hickory Dickory Dock) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Pauline Moran, Paris Jefferson (90 min) 15.50 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.40 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 18.10 Chojrak (S'en fout la mort) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1990, reż. Claire Denis, wyk. Isaach de Bankole, Alex Descas, Jean-Claude Brialy, Solveig Dommartin (88 min) 19.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Podejrzenie (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (90 min) 22.40 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.10 Kobieta dla mnie - film fabularny, USA 00.40 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.05 Przestępcze skłonności (Criminal Intent/Illicit Behavior) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Worth Keeter, wyk. Robert Davi, Jack Scalia, George Kyle, James Russo (90 min) 02.45 Zakończenie programu Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Mr. President 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Kiedy mówię, że cię kocham (Quando dico che ti amo) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1967, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Tony Renis, Lola Falana, Alida Chelli, Caterina Caselli (95 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Każdy widz na wagę złota - komedia, USA, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman (100 min) 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.00 Dobranoc, panie mecenasie (Buonanotte... avvocato!) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1955, reż. Giorgio Binchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Giulietta Masina, Mara Berni, Andrea Checchi (80 min) 14.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.50 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 16.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.50 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 19.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 20.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 20.40 Jesteśmy aniołami - złoty pył (Noi siamo angeli - Polvere) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (94 min) 22.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.50 Hrabia Max (Il conte Max) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1957, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Vittorio de Sica, Tina Pica, Anne Vernon (99 min) 00.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 00.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 01.10 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.50 Zwierzęta naszych ogrodów 07.35 Paryskie Halloween 07.50 Aktualności z przeszłości (40) 08.45 Paul Auster - portret pisarza 09.40 Elvis Presley - życie i kuchnia 10.35 Front Wschodni (4-ost.): Droga na Berlin (2) 11.35 Trzynaście istnień Corto Maltese 12.30 Zwierzęta rzek 13.00 Handel sztuką (2/3): Muzea pod gołym niebem 14.00 Klęski żywiołowe: Amerykański dylemat 14.50 Rugby i ludzie (4/5): Rugby i polityka w Irlandii 15.50 Wietnam 1945 - 1975. Wojna 10000 dni (13-ost.): Żołnierze bez chwały 16.40 Tragedia na statku Jan Van Gent 17.40 Julio Ribera 18.10 Kronika przełomu (2/3): 18.10 - 09.11.1989 19.05 Zabawna historia pończoch 20.00 O szczebel niżej (5/6): Szkodniki 20.30 Wojna w przestworzach (9/13): Niemcy pod gradem bomb 21.20 Samotna planeta: Zachodnie Chiny 22.15 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.40 Deportowani do Mali 23.40 Hip-hopowy trans 00.10 Baseball (18-ost.): Lata 1970 - 1980. Koniec dziewiątej zmiany. Złamane serca 01.20 Architektura słoneczna w Europie Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Sol de batey - telenowela, Brazylia 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Dochodzenie (L'inchiesta) - dramat kostiumowy, Włochy 1986, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Keith Carradine, Harvey Keitel, Phyllis Logan (90 min) 15.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Sobota, niedziela, poniedziałek - film obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Lina Wertmuller, wyk. Sophia Loren, Luca De Fillippo, Luciano De Crescenzo (110 min) 21.50 Póki wojna trwa jest nadzieja (Finche c'e guerra c'e speranza) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1974, reż. Alberto Sordi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Silvia Monti, Carla Mancini, Mauro Firmani (95 min) 23.25 Nocne namiętności 00.00 Program muzyczny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 Ksiądz S. Frelichowski - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 09.15 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.20 (WP) Hans Christian Andersen i śmierć - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 11.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (1) 12.30 (WP) Cmentarz Perre Lachaise - reportaż 13.20 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 14.35 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Akcja TVB - program E. Lewandowskiej 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Akcja TVB - program E. Lewandowskiej 16.45 Cierniowy Biskup - Rzecz o Błogosławionym Michale Kozalu - reportaż 17.15 Akcja TVB - program E. Lewandowskiej 17.30 Reportaż 17.50 Akcja TVB - program E. Lewandowskiej 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 19.00 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Akcja TVB - program E. Lewandowskiej 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Doktor Kildare (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.50 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - symfonia nr.3 - koncert 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 Wstaliśmy i ku Polsce szli 08.45 Gdyńskie nekropolie 09.00 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 09.15 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.20 (WP) Hans Christian Andersen i śmierć - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 11.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (1) 12.30 (WP) Cmentarz Perre Lachaise - reportaż 13.20 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 14.35 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Motorsport - magazyn sportowy 16.35 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.55 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 17.30 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Leksykon katolicki 19.00 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Doktor Kildare (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.50 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - symfonia nr.3 - koncert 23.45 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Gaude Mater '99 - Festiwal Muzyki Sakralnej w Częstochowie 09.00 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 09.15 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.20 (WP) Hans Christian Andersen i śmierć - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 11.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (1) 12.30 (WP) Cmentarz Perre Lachaise - reportaż 13.20 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 14.35 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 15.50 Osobliwości: Cmentarze Sosnowca - program Teresy Rel-Szeligowskiej 16.05 Pamiętamy - uroczystości Święta Zmarłych we Lwowie 16.30 Hasło: Przygoda - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Msza Kreolska Ariela Ramireza - koncert Fundacji Ludgardy i Jerzego Buzków na Rzecz Rodziny 17.25 Jest taki jeden skarb... - film dokumentalny 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Różaniec z kolczastego drutu - film dokumentalny 19.00 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Dni Stanisława Hadyny - koncert 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Doktor Kildare (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.50 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - symfonia nr.3 - koncert 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 Jerozolima 2000 09.00 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 09.15 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.20 (WP) Hans Christian Andersen i śmierć - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 11.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (1) 12.30 (WP) Cmentarz Perre Lachaise - reportaż 13.20 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 14.35 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Piwnica pod Baranami (1) - program muzyczny 16.15 Portrety: Zbysław Maciejewski - program publicystyczny 16.45 Lekcje języka angielskiego 17.00 Portrety: Jerzy Harasymowicz - program publicystyczny 17.30 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 17.50 Od A do Z - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Echa swobodnych wiatrów - program muzyczny 19.00 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Doktor Kildare (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 Portrety: Jerzy Szablowski - program publicystyczny 23.30 Program rozrywkowy 00.10 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.20 Aleja pamięci 08.30 Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 08.40 Bajka o trzech smokach - serial animowany 08.50 Lis Leon - serial animowany 09.00 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 09.15 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.20 (WP) Hans Christian Andersen i śmierć - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 11.40 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (1) 12.30 (WP) Cmentarz Perre Lachaise - reportaż 13.20 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 14.35 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Siedem stron świata 15.50 Góry o zmierzchu 16.20 Aleja pamięci 16.30 Zaliczenie 17.00 Wspomnienie o Wojaczku 17.30 Obywatel K.K. 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Aleja pamięci 18.30 Tele sport 19.00 (WP) Vanitas i Polacy 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Album wspomnień 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Doktor Kildare (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 Grotowski Teatr Laboratorium - reportaż 23.25 Klasyk nasz bliski TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 13.00 Stream Legends - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Muzyka amerykańska - program muzyczny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Rouge - film historyczny, Francja 16.45 Na peryferiach życia - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 18.30 Drogo, tanio, najtaniej 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Partita na instrument drewniany - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Piotr Fronczewski, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Zdzisław Szymański (89 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Nasi synowie (Our Sons) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. John Erman, wyk. Julie Andrews, Ann-Margret, Hugh Grant, Tony Roberts (89 min) 23.30 TV Shop 23.45 Program na wtorek 23.50 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Arena - magazyn sportowy 08.05 Program muzyczny 08.25 Jesień Marty (A Woman's Tale) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1991, reż. Paul Cox, wyk. Sheila Florance, Gosia Dobrowolska, Chris Haywood, Norman Kaye (93 min) 10.15 Program lokalny 10.45 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 11.00 Wroga ciemność (Dark Enemy) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1984, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Rory Macfarguhar, Martin Laing, Chris Chescoe, David Haig (82 min) 12.20 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 12.50 Krajobraz 13.00 Pozwólmy im przeżyć - serial przyrodniczy 13.25 Delfiny - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka, Super mysz w filmie - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 15.50 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Bezpieczne miasto 17.10 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Za bramą wielkiej ciszy - film dokumentalny 18.30 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy - serial przyrodniczy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Tak trzymaj Droopy - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Wojna i pokój (1) - film historyczny, Rosja 1967, reż. Siergiej Bondarczuk, wyk. Ludmiła Sawielijewa, Wiaczesław Tichonow, Wiktor Stanicyn (75 min) 21.40 Na planie - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Komentarz sportowy 23.15 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 23.30 Jesień Marty (A Woman's Tale) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1991, reż. Paul Cox, wyk. Sheila Florance, Gosia Dobrowolska, Chris Haywood, Norman Kaye (93 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 W obiektywie - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 17.35 Prosto z Wiejskie 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Strażnik czasu (Timecop) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Mia Sara, Ron Silver (98 min) 21.45 Dziecko Sary (Sarah's Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Ron Beckstrom, wyk. Mary Williams, Michael Berger, Ruth Hate, Bruce Chamberlain (90 min) 23.25 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 00.20 Informacje TV-51 00.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.20 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Wszystkich Świętych 09.20 Śladami przeszłości (1) - felieton 09.25 Rozmowy z Wandą Ossowską: Udane życie 09.40 Ecce homo: Bezdomni - program publicystyczny 10.05 Archeologia: Galilea - film dokumentalny 10.50 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Lasy Ameryki Łacińskiej - program popularnonaukowy 11.30 Poczajów - wyspa miłości - film dokumentalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Muzeum Wojska Polskiego - film dokumentalny 12.30 Lumen 2000: Kościół w Albanii - magazyn 13.00 O nas i za nas - film dokumentalny 13.35 Kosmos: Planeta Mars - program popularnonaukowy 14.15 Sierpniowe uroczystości Maryjne - reportaż 14.35 20 lat Maranatha - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Śladami przeszłości (2) - felieton 15.20 Park Güell - reportaż 15.35 Śladami przeszłości (3) - felieton 15.40 Ojciec Święty w Radzyminie - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Wszystkich Świętych 16.15 Leszek - film dokumentalny 16.40 Śladami przeszłości (4) - felieton 16.45 Doping i koks (1) - reportaż 17.00 Gwinea Bissau - program duszpasterski 17.30 Proboszcz - reportaż 17.55 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka: Wszystkich Świętych - program dla dzieci 18.10 Życie dla życia - film dokumentalny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Ścieżki kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20.05 Oto Warszawa - impresja filmowa 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Ojciec Święty w Wadowicach - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program na wtorek M6 06.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 Butik M6 09.30 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.55 Le cavalier fantome - film fabularny, Francja, reż. Howard Rubie, wyk. Beth Buchanan, Brian Rooney, Bryan Marshall, Violeta Bravo Cela (102 min) 11.50 M6 Express 11.55 Prognoza pogody 12.00 Madame est servie - serial obyczajowy 12.25 La minute beaute 12.30 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.25 Serce pełne deszczu (Heart Full of Rain) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. John Power, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Steve Jacobs, Troy Winsbush, Kerry Armstrong (89 min) 15.10 La Vendetta - film obyczajowy, Francja 1961, reż. Jean Cherasse, wyk. Francis Blanche, Louis de Funes, Olivier Hussenot, Mario Carotenuto (80 min) 16.40 Znikający trup (Le garde-champetre mene l'enquete) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1960, reż. Maurice Delbez, wyk. Louis de Funes, Pierre Dunan, Maria Riquelme, Marthe Mercadier (87 min) 18.25 Le flic de Shanghai - serial fabularny 19.15 Unisexe - magazyn 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Les produits stars: Le disque - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.55 Batman - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Michael Keaton, Jack Nicolson, Kim Basinger, Pat Hingle (121 min) 23.10 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów (1/2) - pilot serialu SF, USA 1997 00.05 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów (ost.) - pilot serialu SF, USA 1997 01.05 Jazz 6: Jivin'in Bebop - program muzyczny 02.10 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Unisexe - magazyn 03.35 Frequenstar: Gerard Jugnot - program muzyczny 04.20 Mike Stern - koncert 05.25 Fani - magazyn ORT 04.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 07.00 Wiadomości 07.15 Metro - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Kim Miyouri, Art Evans, , James Carpenter 09.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) - serial przygodowy, Włochy1993, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Alessandra Martines, Kim Rossi Stuart, Stefano Davanzati (105 min) 09.50 Film animowany 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 11.00 Pole cudów 12.00 Powrót marnotrawnej papugi- film animowany 12.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 13.00 Wiadomości 13.20 W 80 dni dookoła świata - serial rysunkowy 13.40 Film animowany 13.45 Co, gdzie, jak - magazyn dla dzieci 14.30 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 15.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 16.00 Wiadomości 16.25 Przyspieszona pomoc - serial 17.00 My i czas 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Na rogu u Patriarszych - serial kryminalny 18.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 19.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Z archiwum X - serial SF 21.45 Spojrzenie 22.25 Wiadomości 22.45 Micke Hammer - serial sensacyjny 23.35 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Tignes - slalom gigant (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Cart w Fontana (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Linzu - finał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Paryżu 22.00 Zawody siłaczy: Grand Prix Holandii w Hardenbergu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 00.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Argentyny w Buenos Aires (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Br 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Wiedeńska ochota - film dokumentalny 10.15 Stacje: Modlitwa uzdrawiająca - film dokumentalny 11.00 Niebo i ziemia są pełne chwały Jego - msza h-moll Johanna Sebastiana Bacha 12.50 Lina Braake - komedia, Niemcy 1975, reż. Bernhard Sinkel, wyk. Lina Carstens, Fritz Rasp, Herbert Bötticher, Erica Schramm (85 min) 14.15 Być w Bawarii: Königssee - program krajoznawczy 15.10 Pepolino i skarb syreny (Pepolino und der Schatz der Meerjungfrau) - film animowany, Niemcy 1995 16.30 Wszystko, co burzy się i pryska: Woda mineralna - film dokumentalny 17.00 Runschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.05 W drogę - magazyn podróżniczy 17.30 Kosa na kamień - gwiazdor filmowy Bobby Brederlow - film dokumentalny 18.00 20 lat frankońskiego muzeum w Bad Windsheim - program krajoznawczy 17.45 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne i sport 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18.05 Bayern live - wieczorny program regionalny 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Opowieść o szacie - film dokumentalny 19.45 Hańba (ost.) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy, reż. Julian Pölsner, wyk. Bernadette Heerwagen, Hans-Michael Rehberg, Christine Buch egger, Fritz Egger (90 min) 21.15 Rundchau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.30 Rzymskie szkice: U stóp Wezuwiusza - film dokumentalny 22.00 Tylko o sporcie - magazyn sportowy 23.00 Mon amie Max (Meine Freundin Max) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1994, reż. Michel Brault, wyk. Genevieve Bujold, Marthe Keller, Johanne McKay, Marie Guillard (100 min) 00.40 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne 00.45 Fallerowie - Rodzina ze Schwarzwaldu (14): Cicha noc - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Ulrich König, wyk. Lukas Amman, Wolfgang Hepp, Ursula Canetieni, Peter Schell 01.15 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 01.20 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Kabel 1 06.05 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 06.55 Miasto bez maski - serial kryminalny, USA 1963 07.55 Nietykalni - serial kryminalny 1959 08.50 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 09.55 Il Sceicco Rosso - film przygodowy, Włochy 1962 (powt.) 11.50 Ercole contro Moloch - film przygodowy, Włochy/Franc. 1963 (powt.) 13.25 Mikołaj i Aleksandra (Nicholas and Alexandra) - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Harry Andrews, Janet Suzman, Michael Jayston, Tom Baker (176 min) 16.50 Arabska przygoda (Arabian Adventure) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Christopher Lee, Milo O'Shea, Oliver Tobias, Mickey Rooney (100 min) 18.40 Wiadomości 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Maminsynek (Ödipussi) - komedia, Niemcy 1988, reż. Loriot, wyk. Loriot, Evelyn Hamann, Katharina Brauren, Edda Seippel (88 min) Mimo swych 56 lat Paul jest wciąż zależny od mamusi... 22.10 Dowódca plutonu (Platoon Leader) - dramat wojenny, USA 1987, reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Robert F. Lyons, Michael de Lorenzo, Rick Fitts (92 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.00 Night Trap - thriller, USA 1993, reż. David A. Prior, wyk. Robert Davi, Michael Ironside, Lesley-Anne Down, Lydie Denier (87 min) 01.45 Powerplay - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 (powt.) 03.25 Wiadomości 03.30 Podróż na dno morza - serial przygodowy, USA 1965 (powt.) 04.25 Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973 (powt.) Pro 7 05.45 Alladyn - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. David Thawytes (90 min) 07.00 Przygody Animków - serial animowany 07.25 Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.50 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 08.15 Lupo Alberto - serial animowany 08.50 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 09.15 I Yabba-Dabba Do! - film animowany, USA 1993, reż. William Hanna/Ray Patterson/Joanna Romersa/Gordon Hunt (92 min) 11.15 Władcy Wszechświata (Masters of the Universe) - film fantastyczny, USA 1987, reż. Gary Goddard, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Frank Langella, Meg Foster, Courteney Cox (96 min) 13.10 Sindbad i Oko Tygrysa (Sindbad and the Eye of the Tiger) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1976, reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. Patrick Wayne, Taryn Power, Jane Seymour, Margaret Whiting (108 min) 15.20 Narzeczona dla księcia (The Princess Bride) - komedia fantastyczna, USA 1987, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Peter Falk, Fred Savage, Robin Wright, Cary Elwes (93 min) 17.15 Jestem Nikt (Mein Name ist Nobody) - komedia, Niem./Włochy/Franc. 1973, reż. Tonino Valerii, wyk. terence Hill, Henry Fonda, Jean Martin, Remus Peets (109 min) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 ProSieben spezial: Życie w gettcie - Żydzi w Nowym Jorku i Hebronie - reportaż 20.15 Lista Schindlera (The Schindler's List) - dramat wojenny, USA 1993, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Liam Neeson, Ben Kingsley, Ralph Fiennes, Caroline Goodall (195 min) 23.35 Łowca androidów (Blade Runner) - film SF, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Harrison Ford, Rutger Hauer, Sean Young, Edward James Olmos (118 min) 01.45 Wong Fei-Hung 2 - film przygodowy, Hongkong 1992, reż. Tsui Hark, wyk. Jet Li, Rosamund Kwan, Zhang Tie Lin, Yen Chi Tan (91 min) 03.40 Pretty Poison - film kryminalny, USA 1968, reż. Noel Black, wyk. Anthony Perkins, Tuesdey Weld, Beverly Garland, John Randolph (85 min) RTL 05.40 Wishbone - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96 06.05 Barney i przyjaciele - serial dla dzieci, USA 1992/93 06.35 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 07.00 Lucky Luke - serial animowany 07.25 Brygada RR - serial animowany 07.50 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 07.55 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.00 Timon & Pumbaa - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.50 Disneytime: Tarzan, władca dżungli - program dla dzieci 09.50 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997/98 10.35 Wojownicy Kurdystanu (Durchs wilde Kurdistan) - film przygodowy, Niem./Hiszp. 1965, reż. Franz Josef Gottlieb, wyk. Lex Barker, Ralf Wolter, Dieter Borsche, Chris Howland (98 min) 12.15 Co nowego u Disneya? - seriale animowane 12.35 Tower of Terror - komedia fantastyczna, USA 1997, reż. D.J. MacHale, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Nia Peeples, Michael McShane, Amzie Strickland (85 min) 14.05 Extralarge 2: Diamonds - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Alessandro Capone, wyk. Bud Spencer, Michael Winslow, Roger Pretto, Lou Bedford (84 min) 15.35 Extralarge 2: Lord of the Sun - thriller, Niem./Włochy 1992, reż. Alessandro Capone, wyk. Bud Spencer, Michael Winslow, Lou Bedford, Michael Greiling (81 min) 17.00 Wiking Eryk (Erik the Viking) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Terry Jones, wyk. Tim Robbins, Gary Cady, Mickey Rooney, Eartha Kitt (87 min) Młody wiking Eryk ma dość rabunków, plądrowania i gwałtów... 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Bez szminki - program rozrywkowy Verony Feldbusch 20.15 Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 21.15 Za kratkami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 22.20 Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight - film fantastyczny, USA 1995, reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Billy Zane, Jada Pinkett-Smith, Brenda Bakke, CCH Pounder (82 min) 00.00 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów (A Nightmare of Elm Street) - horror, USA 1984 (powt.) 01.35 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/95 03.15 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Bez szminki (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Benzyna we krwi - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Świat się śmieje - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.15 Newsmaker - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn reporterów 23.35 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 00.05 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 00.55 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 01.45 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 (powt.) 02.35 Ricky! (powt.) 03.30 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.20 Szczera prawda! (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) Super RTL 05.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.15 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.40 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.05 Papyrus - serial animowany 07.35 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 08.25 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 08.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.20 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 10.25 Phar Lap (Phar Lap) - dramat, Australia 1984, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Tom Burlinson, Martin Vaughan, Ron Leibman, Ron Leibman (100 min) . 15.00 The Silver Brumby (Der Silberne Hengst) - film przygodowy, Australia 1992, reż. John Tatoulis, wyk. Caroline Goodall, Russell Crowe, Ami Daemion, Johnny Raaen (87 min) 16.35 Mały gepard - film dokumentalny 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Eliksir miłości (Love Potion No. 9) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Dale Launer, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Tate Donovan, Dale Midkiff, Anne Bancroft (97 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 21.50 Buster (Buster) - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1988, reż. David Green, wyk. Phil Collins, Julie Walters, Larry Lamb, Stephanie Lawrence (93 min) 23.30 Phar Lap (Phar Lap) - dramat, Australia 1984, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Tom Burlinson, Martin Vaughan, Ron Leibman, Ron Leibman (100 min) (powt.) 00.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Program nocny VOX 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 20.15 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 21.10 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Renne Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (45 min) 22.10 BBC Exklusiv - program dokumentalny 23.05 NZZ Format - magazyn gazety Neue Züricher Zeitung 23.55 Wiadomości 00.05 Etter Rubicon (Geheimsache Rubikon) - thriller polityczny, Norwegia 1987, reż. Leidulv Risan, wyk. Sverre Anker Ousdal, Ewa Carlsson, Ellen Horn, Toralv Maurstad (90 min) 01.55 Amerykański wilkołak w Londynie (An American Werewolf in London) - horror, USA 1981, reż. John Landis, wyk. David Naughton, Jenny Agutter, Griffin Dunne, John Woodvine (91 min) (powt.) 03.40 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 (powt.) 04.30 Wydział zabójstw - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/97 05.20 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Legenda Lochnagar - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Chris Fenna (25 min) 09.30 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci, Niemcy 1994 10.00 Pies z Łaby - serial dla dzieci, Niemcy 1998 11.20 Zobacz w telewizji: Twipsy - magazyn filmowy 11.30 Dom wiecznego życia - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 W tym mieście rodzinnym (In dieser Stadt daheim) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993, reż. Eberhard Itzenplitz, wyk. Saskia Vester, John Yamoah, Günter Mack (100 min) 15.40 Album rodzinny (Family Album) (ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, Michael Ontkean, Joe Flanigan (93 min) 17.10 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj - magazyn dokumentalny 18.00 Teraz możesz coś przeżyć - program rozrywkowy 18.45 Edward wraca do domu - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Uwaga! Klasyka - program muzyczny 20.15 Show Palast - program rozrywkowy, relacja Saarbrücken 22.00 Wiadomości 22.30 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.40 Wyrzucony na brzeg (Driftwood) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Irl. 1995, reż. Ronan O'Leary, wyk. James Spader, Anne Brochet (99 min) 00.20 Wiadomości 00.40 Niemcy w dokumencie: Zjazd Wschód (Ausfahrt Ost) - teatr telewizji, Niemcy 1999, reż. Antje Kruska/Judith Keil (65 min) 01.45 Wyrzucony na brzeg (Driftwood) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Irl. 1995 (powt.) 03.25 30 lat temu: Cięki lód - dzieci, rodzice i kariery - film dokumentalny 03.50 Wiadomości 04.10 Straßenfeger 04.35 planet e. (powt.) 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) VIVA 2 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Massiv - magazyn rozmaitości (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Brytyjskie listy przebojów - prowadzi Katja Giglinger 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Massiv - magazyn rozmaitości (sport, internet, moda, muzyka i in.) oraz nowości 20.00 W stronę rocka 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i ciekawostki - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze - prowadzi Niels Ruf 23.00 Dwójka 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i ciekawostki (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Total Request - teledyski na życzenie fanów 16.00 US Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Mtv New - program muzyczny. Najciekawsze wydarzenia muzyczne 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy debiut roku 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Superock - rock i heavy metal 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Kiedy? 07.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Spragniony i wycieńczony w Interiorze 07.55 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 08.50 (P) Lassie: Koty z worka 09.20 (P) Lassie: Dochodzenie 09.45 (P) Opowieści z zoo 10.40 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Lot nosorożca 13.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 14.00 (P) Ptasia telewizja 15.00 (P) Hau! Pieskie życie 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Parwowiroza 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Masakra kóz 17.00 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Kentucky - jaskinie mamutów 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Manitoba 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Dzikie życie 21.00 (P) Klondike i śnieg 22.00 (P) Wielkie łowy 23.00 (P) Pogotowie weterynaryjne 23.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu MiniMax 08:00 Arsene Lupin 08:25 Tintin 08:50 Dwa koty i pies 09:00 Orson i Olivia 09:25 Doug 09:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 10:00 Simba - król zwierząt 10:25 Rupert 10:50 Polskie kreskówki: Masz szczęście, Jo 11:00 Simba - król zwierząt 11:25 Tintin 11:50 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu 12:00 MOT: Monstrualny Oryginalny Twór 12:25 Mała Rosey 12:50 Przygody Panny Kreseczki 13:00 Książe Atlantydy 13:25 Doug 13:50 Fortele Jonatana Koota 14:00 Simba - król zwierząt 14:25 Tintin 14:50 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu 15:00 MOT: Monstrualny Oryginalny Twór 15:25 Sam i Max 15:50 Przygody Panny Kreseczki 16:00 Książe Atlantydy 16:25 Babar 16:50 Fortele Jonatana Koota 17:00 Arsene Lupin 17:25 Tintin 17:50 Dwa koty i pies 18:00 Orson i Olivia 18:25 Simba - król zwierząt 18:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 19:00 Rupert 19:25 Babar 19:50 Polskie kreskówki: Popotopowe kłopoty